40,1C
by Takagi Kami
Summary: A ideia de visita era só checar se Grécia estava respirando e fazer-lhe um prato de Okayu, para garantir que ele não morreria de fome. Se você perguntasse como ela acabou se tornando um episódio extremamente traumático, Japão não saberia dizer. Giripan


**Hetalia não me pertence!~ Mas vocês já sabiam disso.**

.

.

.

Olá!

Estou fazendo minha estreia com fanfics de Hetalia, faltando três meses para o vestibular! Palmas para mim!

A ideia surgiu, é claro, depois de tanto ler sobre a crise econômica na Grécia e possível colapso da zona do Euro. Escrevi aos pedacinhos, nos intervalos de minhas horas torturantes de estudo, por isso ela deve parecer meio fragmentada.

Grécia x Japão não é meu casal favorito (seria Prússia x Áustria), mas a ideia do Japão cuidando de um Grécia febril e delirante era boa demais para ignorar.

**Cuidado! **

Esta fanfic contém:

Grécia extremamente lento (ou não)

Japão extremamente púdico

Tentativas falhas de mencionar geopolítica e economia

Delírios de febre, beijos, toques impróprios e handjob.

Acho que isso é tudo

Espero que gostem!

**Kami**

.

.

.

**40,1 °C**

**Ou os perigos de auxiliar uma nação em crise.**

Quando Japão chegou à casa de Grécia, encontrou uma atmosfera opressiva de tristeza e enfermidade que beirava a morbidez de um velório. O dono da casa jazia em sua cama, despenteado, úmido de suor, o corpo estremecido de espasmos que pareciam querer separar-lhe a alma do corpo. Uma sentinela de gatos rodeava seu leito e miava uma melodia que era quase réquiem.

-Grécia-san!-o japonês exclamou.

Deitado em sua cama, Grécia virou lentamente a cabeça em sua direção e abriu um sorriso fraco e trêmulo, como a chama de uma vela próxima do fim.

-Japão.-ele murmurou, a voz rouca e falha traindo seu sorriso.-Achei que não fosse vir.

-Vim logo que pude.-falou Japão, em tom agitado, abrindo caminho entre os gatos para aproximar-se da cama.

A aparência de Grécia era a de alguém que vivia seus últimos instantes. Respirava aceleradamente pela boca e tremia enrolado em três camadas de cobertores. Seus olhos verdes pareciam opacos, encarando-o como janelas abertas de uma casa vazia. O japonês nem precisava tocá-lo, pois o tom rubro de suas faces denunciava a alta temperatura de seu corpo.

-Não vou durar muito, Jap...-sua fala foi interrompida por uma forte sonora tosse, vinda das profundezas mais profundas de seus pulmões.

-Não diga besteiras!-mandou Japão, a voz tocada pelo desespero.-Você vai ficar bem!

Grécia balançou a cabeça e tornou a tossir vigorosamente, como se suas vias respiratórias estivessem tentando virar-se do avesso.

-Grécia-san!

Sem aviso, o grego descobriu o braço e segurou o rosto de Japão com sua mão ardente.

-Fico feliz que seja você a última pessoa que vou ver antes de deixar esse mundo.-disse ele, a voz entrecortada por arquejos.

-Aguente firme, Grécia-san!-Japão pediu, colocando sua mão sobre a dele.

-Adeus, Japão, _watashi no taisetsuna otomodachi__1_.-Grécia murmurou, a voz arfante, as pálpebras cada vez mais caídas.-Por favor, alimente os gatos por mim.

-Não, Grécia-san!

-Adeus.

Os olhos cerraram-se e a mão que tocava o rosto de Japão caiu inerte na cama.

-GRÉCIA-SAN!

O miado dos gatos tornou-se mais alto e mais triste.

Japão jogou-se sobre o corpo imóvel do outro e cravou os dedos no lençol de cama. Seus olhos queimavam de lágrimas, mas ele não quis deixar-se prantear. Grécia não gostaria disso. Enterrou, então, o rosto no cobertor para conter o choro e ali deixou a cabeça descansar. Sobre o peito de Grécia. Que subia e descia pacificamente...

O japonês ergueu-se imediatamente, corando sob o olhar curioso dos gatos ao seu redor. Grécia respirava suavemente e seu rosto, se não estivesse vermelho como os tomates de Espanha, pareceria perfeitamente saudável e tranquilo.

-Honestamente.-murmurou, para ninguém em especial.

E virou-se para caminhar até a cozinha.

→**HETALIA! ←**

Japão ainda estava um tanto exasperado enquanto preparava _Okayu_2, na cozinha de Grécia. Ele não tinha mais idade para esse tipo de coisa!

Ainda assim, era um alívio saber que Grécia estava bem ("bem" funcionando como um sinônimo para "vivo e respirando" e não para "particularmente saudável e feliz"). A notícia de que o grego estava com problemas estava sendo encarada como um Alerta Vermelho Global, mas ninguém parecia especialmente preocupado com seu bem-estar e sim com a possibilidade de seu resfriado acabar virando epidemia na Europa. Inglaterra provavelmente não ligava a mínima se Grécia convulsionasse até a morte, contanto que não levasse o Reino Unido com ele.

O próprio Japão não era do tipo que se envolvia com as crises dos outros. Se fosse qualquer outra nação, ele bateria palmas diante de um templo, rezaria por ela e não faria absolutamente nada a respeito. Ele tinha seus próprios problemas, a crise também atingira sua economia e _ele_ ainda tinha que lidar com os suicídios.

Entretanto, quando se tratava de Grécia, a situação era um pouco diferente. Japão sabia que o grego era tão alheio aos próprios assuntos que acabaria apanhando uma bronquite por ter _esquecido_ que estava doente e dormido em algum terraço qualquer. Japão não poderia simplesmente deixá-lo sozinho (ele até tentou, durante algum tempo, mas a tensão foi demais para ele. Cada vez que o telefone tocava, ele antecipava que seria algum membro da UE, ligando para informá-lo do falecimento de Grécia.).

Preparado o _Okayu_, Japão retornou ao aposento onde Grécia descansava, com o prato de mingau fumegando em uma bandeja. Encontrou o doente exatamente como o havia deixado: dormindo como se nunca mais quisesse acordar. Os gatos continuavam a rodear sua cama e um particularmente atrevido se encarapitara em cima da barriga dele.

O japonês pousou a bandeja na mesa de cabeceira e removeu, delicadamente, o felino atrevido de seu lugar confortável.

-Perdoe-me, _neko-san_3.-disse ele.-Mas não é bom que Grécia-san respire pelos de gato enquanto estiver doente.

O gato não pareceu disposto a perdoá-lo e, lançando-lhe um olhar de rancor, saiu pela janela, com a calda erguida orgulhosamente. Japão não lamentou muito a perda daquela amizade e voltou-se para quem era realmente importante, Grécia, que naquele momento, abria preguiçosamente os olhos verdes.

-Como se sente?-perguntou-lhe o japonês.

-Melhor, eu acho. Nada como dormir um pouco quando se está doente.-declarou ele, satisfeito.

Japão pensou em comentar que, para Grécia, não havia nada como dormir um pouco _em qualquer hora ou circunstancia_, mas preferiu guardar o pensamento para si mesmo.

-Preparei _Okayu_.-informou Japão.-Espero que não se importe de eu ter usado sua cozinha...

-Não me importo.-Grécia garantiu.-Acho que não ia conseguir cozinhar, desse j-j...-seu corpo foi sacudido por um espirro, quase que propositalmente enfatizando sua incapacidade.-Desse jeito.

A bandeja com o prato de _Okayu_ foi colocada sobre sua barriga, com uma colher de lado. O grego, entretanto, não se mexeu, encarando a comida com certa decepção.

-Algo errado?-perguntou Japão, preocupado, imaginando que o mingau de arroz não devia parecer muito atrativo (talvez até positivamente nojento) para a maioria dos ocidentais.

-Nada.-respondeu Grécia.-Achei que você fosse me dar a comida na boca.

-Heh?-um arrepio de aversão passou pelo corpo de Japão ao imaginar a cena.-Por que eu faria isso?

-Nos seus filmes, as jovens sempre cuidam dos samurais feridos e servem a comida na boca deles...

Japão corou. Era exatamente esse tipo de situação que o fazia questionar os benefícios de sua amizade com o grego. Ele explicou que eram apenas filmes e que era necessário separar ficção da realidade (algo que você pode ou não enxergar como uma ironia, se considerar certos aspectos da cultura japonesa). Além disso, ele observou que Grécia não estava com nenhum dos braços inutilizados depois de uma luta de espadas e podia perfeitamente usar as mãos.

-Estou fraco demais para me levantar.-declarou o outro, sério.

O japonês não teve como argumentar. Grécia parecia realmente mal, com a voz rouca e o nariz vermelho, sem contar que sua pele parecia irradiar o calor da febre como um estabilizador de computador (Ainda que, se a pessoa parasse para pensar, fosse impossível alguém ficar fraco demais para levar uma colher de mingau de arroz até boca.). Sendo assim, Japão rendeu-se e, com um suspiro resignado, apanhou a colher.

-Aaahh...-fez Grécia, abrindo a boca em um perfeito O.

-Não faça isso, por favor.-pediu Japão, estremecendo. A situação já era humilhante demais sem que Grécia agisse de maneira questionável.

A primeira colher de _Okayu_ desapareceu na boca do grego. Japão pensou em recomendar que ele mastigasse devagar, mas, bem, não foi realmente necessário.

-Delicioso.-disse Grécia.-Sua comida é deliciosa, Japão.

O japonês agradeceu. Gostava quando Grécia elogiava algum aspecto de sua cultura, ainda que isso normalmente não levasse a bons resultados, como no dia em que ele descobriu os _maid _cafés.

Não disseram nada durante algum tempo. O silêncio só era quebrado pelo som da colher na borda do prato ou pelas tosses periódicas do doente. O resfriado estava tornando Grécia duas vezes mais lento. Até mesmo o intervalo em que seus olhos piscavam parecia maior.

A tranquilidade do aposento era tal que, quando o toque do telefone soou, da sala, Japão assustou-se e acabou pisando na calda de um gato que se aconchegara aos seus pés.

-Não precisa atender.-disse Grécia, calmamente.-Deve ser Inglaterra ou Alemanha.

-Eles não estão muito felizes, pelo que ouvi.-o japonês comentou, levando uma nova colher cheia de _Okayu_ a boca do grego.

-Alemanha berrou tanto no meu ouvido que eu tive que desligar no meio da conversa.-Grécia falou, como se o fato não o preocupasse muito.-E Inglaterra chegou a mencionar me expulsar da União Europeia.

-Isso é terrível!-o outro, por sua vez, preocupou-se bastante.-Ele não pode fazer isso.

-Acho que pode.

Japão franziu o cenho. Não era a primeira vez que Grécia parecia absolutamente alheio à própria realidade. Aliás, fora essa despreocupação que beirava a incompetência que lhe rendera aquele resfriado.

-Eu sinceramente temo pelo seu futuro como nação, Grécia-san.-disse o japonês, com sinceridade.-Se não se cuidar, vai entrar em colapso como sua mãe, séculos atrás.

Grécia voltou seus bonitos olhos verdes para Japão, com seriedade, e disse:

-Obrigado por se preocupar comigo, Japão. Você é um bom amigo.

E tocou a mão que o japonês descansava sobre a cama.

Japão não estava bem esperando por isso. Aliás, por mais amizade que tivesse com os ocidentais, ele nunca se acostumaria com esse excesso de contato físico (s_im_, na opinião dele, colocar a mão em cima da mão de outra pessoa _era_ um excesso de contato físico. Aliás, era _assédio sexual_.). Seu sobressalto lançou o conteúdo de uma colher de _Okayu _no peito de Grécia.

-Ah, me desculpe.-ele apressou-se em dizer, ainda mais atrapalhado.

Desprovido de um guardanapo ou de um lenço, Japão removeu o mingau derramado com o próprio dedo indicador. No meio do caminho de volta, porém seu dedo foi interceptado. Pela boca de Grécia.

-Grécia-san!-exclamou o japonês, perturbado.

O grego não lhe deu muita atenção ou fez menção de libertar o dedo cativo. Ao contrário, deslizou a língua por toda a sua extensão e sugou como se sorvesse um picolé.

Japão ficou imóvel, o cérebro completamente inutilizado diante daquela situação completamente nova e inesperada. Tocar a mão era excesso de contato físico, _aquilo _era...era... ele nem sabia o que _aquilo_ era!

-O que está fazendo, Grécia-san? Pare de..de...-ele nem conseguia dizer a palavra.-Solte meu dedo!

-Mash sheu dedo tem um goshto bom, Japão.-disse o grego.

Era o que parecia, pela forma como ele continuava a saboreá-lo.

Japão sentia o rosto esquentar como se fosse entrar em ebulição a qualquer momento. Entretanto, não conseguia puxar o dedo de volta. Porque, de alguma forma, era uma sensação agradável, ainda que muito embaraçosa. O interior da boca de Grécia estava quente por causa da febre e arrepios começavam a se espalhar pelo seu corpo...

-Isso não é comida!

Ele puxou o dedo de volta para si, como se o tirasse da boca de um crocodilo. Ouvia o coração martelando no peito. Encarou Grécia com sua expressão mais ultrajada, mas encontrou-o com o mesmo semblante de sempre, as sobrancelhas um pouco franzidas.

-Termine sua refeição sozinho, por favor.-disse o japonês, cruzando os braços para enfatizar que não permitira que suas mãos chegassem perto de Grécia outra vez.

→**HETALIA! ←**

A febre de Grécia saltou de 38,2°C para 40,1°C. Japão estava colocando uma toalha molhada em sua testa quando aconteceu. A porta do quarto foi aberta com um chute e um Turquia muito irritado surgiu, gritando para Grécia e para quem mais estivesse a um raio de 100 metros:

-Grécia! Seu desgraçado! Ouvi dizer que você está prendendo Japão aqui!

Os gatos espalhados pelo quarto saltaram, alarmados, dos lugares onde descansavam para se esconder embaixo da mobília ou para pular a janela.

-Turquia-san!-o japonês exclamou , estupefato.

Lentamente, Grécia virou seu rosto abatido para ele.

-Não estou prendendo ninguém.-declarou ele.-Japão veio cuidar de mim porque estou doente.

-Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer!-o turco falou, apontando para o outro um dedo acusatório.-Está se fazendo de coitadinho para manter Japão aqui, como sua empregada particular!

-Por favor, não comecem a brigar!-Japão pediu, com apreensão.

-Não me confunda com o seu tipo.-Grécia disse, aborrecido.

-Que foi que disse?

Turquia avançou na direção do doente, com toda a intenção de agarrá-lo pelo colarinho do pijama e atirá-lo pela janela. Japão, evidentemente, não permitiria que isso acontecesse. Já que sua voz não parecia causar efeito algum, arremessou a toalha molhada que ainda segurava em Turquia. O turco parou de chofre, com a toalha cobrindo-lhe o rosto e molhando-lhe os cabelos.

-Ah, me desculpe, Turquia-san.-o japonês apressou-se em dizer, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés para recuperar a toalha.

-Sem problema.-o outro disse, displicente.

É claro que tinha problema. Ninguém gosta de ser acertado na cara por uma toalha molhada. Mas Turquia não brigaria com Japão. Não quando tinha um fraco tão obvio por ele. Felizmente parecia ter esquecido sua pretensão de brigar com o dono da casa, mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito do grego. Ele tentava, com bastante empenho, levantar-se para dizer umas verdades a Turquia, mas a febre fazia sua cabeça pesar como se sua massa cefálica fosse chumbo.

-Não se esforce, Grécia-san.- Japão recomendou, colocando uma mão sobre o peito do doente para impedi-lo de tentar erguer-se.

O grego acalmou-se, obediente, mas ainda mantinha as sobrancelhas franzidas em, sua única demonstração de irritação.

-Depois de todos esses anos, você continua sendo um pivete problemático.-Turquia observou, com um sorriso desdém.-Todos mundo da UE vai sofrer por sua causa, sabia?

-Alguém que nem mesmo faz parte do bloco não tem o direito de falar nada.-Grécia rebateu.

Com a voz pacífica de sempre, o grego desferiu um golpe violento no orgulho do outro. Era de conhecimento geral que Turquia andara expressando desejo de juntar-se a UE, mas a oposição a sua entrada era bastante forte, principalmente por parte de França e Áustria. Havia quem dissesse que Áustria não simpatizava com ele por causa dos problemas que causara a sua ex-esposa e que França simplesmente não gostava da ideia de ter outra pessoa com chame de irmão mais velho e barbicha no bloco. De qualquer forma, era um ponto sensível, e ouvir Grécia mencionando-o tornava tudo ainda pior.

Não foi bem surpresa quando Turquia tornou a avançar para o grego, sem que Japão pudesse impedi-lo de agarrar a gola do pijama de Grécia e puxá-lo até erguê-lo da cama.

-Repete isso!

O grego teria repetido, se o movimento brusco não tivesse lhe causado um acesso de tosse tão violento que trouxe lágrimas aos seus olhos.

-Turquia-san!-Japão chamou, em tom de exasperação preocupada.-Já chega! Saia daqui!-e, alguns segundos depois: -Por favor!

Foi um tanto chocante, é verdade. Nem Turquia nem Grécia estavam esperando por um posicionamento mais firme do japonês, que normalmente fazia-se neutro como Suíça, sem favorecer a nenhum dos dois em suas disputas.

Talvez percebendo a estupefação com a qual sua atitude fora recebida, adicionou, com mais calma:

-Grécia-san está doente e precisa descansar.

Grécia pareceu absolutamente maravilhado, olhando para ele, com a cabeça meio torta (ainda tinha o corpo parcialmente suspenso por Turquia).

-Japão, você se preocupa _mesmo_ comigo.-disse ele.

-Sem comentários.- o japonês murmurou, desviando o olhar para o teto.

O turco abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes, como se quisesse argumentar, mas não o faria. Como dito, ele tinha um fraco por Japão e não se sentia inclinado a ganhar a inimizade dele por um motivo idiota como Grécia.

-Entendi.-Turquia falou, obediente soltando o colarinho do grego e deixando-o cair, com um _ufh_, na cama.-Estou de saída.

-Obrigado.-Japão agradeceu, deixando escapar um suspiro de alívio.

-E não volte.-o dono da casa falou, categórico.

-Estou indo a pedido de _Japão_.-Turquia frisou, voltando a ele um olhar agravado.-E quanto a você, espero que piore! Espero que tenha uma febre tão alta que o faça convulsionar e ter delírios.

-Delírios?-repetiu Grécia.

-Já chega, Turquia-san.-Japão falou, empurrando, com o máximo de delicadeza possível, o turco para fora do quarto.

- Não acredite em nada que ele disser sobre mim, Japão!-foram as últimas palavras dele, antes de ter a porta, educadamente, fechada em sua cara.

→**HETALIA! ←**

Inicialmente, a intenção de Japão era fazer uma rápida visita a Grécia, para checar se ele continuava respirando, e voltar para casa em tempo de assistir ao episódio do Taiga Drama4 daquela noite. No entanto, teve seus planos frustrados quando a febre do grego subiu para 40,1°C e ele começou a suar como se fosse derreter em uma poça. O japonês compreendia que não podia deixá-lo sozinho, pois seu óbito seria uma certeza e não uma possibilidade.

Adormecera novamente, como só ele era capaz de adormecer, um sono intranquilo e cheio de espasmos febris.

-Grécia-san...-Japão dizia, preocupado, mergulhando repetidas vezes a toalha em água gelada para colocar em sua testa.

Japão não sabia bem como lidar com a situação. Grécia _era_ um grande amigo e ele o tinha em alta estima. Vê-lo ali, ardendo em febre, lançava o japonês em um desconcerto sem precedentes.

O grego era sempre tão impossivelmente calmo, tão imprudentemente relaxado, que o descontrole da doença parecia trazer uma dinâmica pouco natural a suas feições. Japão descobriu que não gostava disso. Que preferia assistir à sua face tranquila, quase tonta, enquanto alisava a cabeça de um gato qualquer.

Ele precisava ficar bom logo. Pelo bem da União Europeia e, principalmente, de Japão.

-Japão...

O japonês levou um susto na primeira vez que ouviu. Grécia ainda parecia profundamente adormecido, os olhos fechados, apesar das pálpebras trêmulas. Mas não havia dúvidas de que ele o estava chamando com a voz rouca.

-Japão...

-Estou aqui, Grécia-san.-o jovem garantiu, tocando-lhe o braço esquerdo como se para assegurá-lo disso.

-Fique...

-Não vou a lugar algum.

A mão direita do grego ergueu-se debilmente no ar e agarrou o pulso de Japão, como um náufrago se agarra a uma boia.

-Japão...

-Isso dói um pouco, Grécia-san...

Mas o grego não o estava ouvindo. Seu corpo parecia ligado em um piloto automático defeituoso. Seus dedos passaram a deslizar por todo o braço do amigo, como se quisessem confirmar sua presença sólida e confiável.

Japão sentiu arrepios acompanharem o rastro de fogo deixado pela ponta dos dedos de Grécia e preferiu acreditar que isso se devia sua alta temperatura corporal. Aquilo era assédio sexual, definitivamente assédio sexual, era o que ele pensava, trêmulo. Mas o que ele devia fazer? Grécia estava provavelmente delirando de febre.

-Japão...-a voz era um sussurro, que meio que exigia e meio que implorava.

-Vai ficar tudo bem.-o japonês prometeu, dolorosamente ciente de que talvez estivesse mentindo.

-Eu te amo.

Houve uma pausa. Uma pausa muito longa, durante a qual o japonês congelou absolutamente onde estava, sem se quer perceber que a mão que passeava por toda a extensão de seu braço parara para fechar-se logo acima de seu cotovelo.

Era um delírio. A febre nublava e confundia os pensamentos de Grécia. Suas palavras eram apenas fruto de uma alucinação de mau, aliás, de péssimo gosto. Japão repetiu esse pensamento muitas vezes durante aquela longa pausa. Mas essa análise perfeitamente racional e reconfortante foi chutada para escanteio pela compreensão superficial e extremamente apavorante: _Grécia dissera que o __**amava**_.

Ele só teve tempo de corar. Pois, quando a longa pausa terminou, seu braço, firmemente seguro entre os dedos de Grécia, foi puxado. Seu cotovelo colidiu com as costelas do grego quando seu corpo foi projetado para frente e para baixo e seu queixo teria batido na clavícula dele, se não tivesse mantido o pescoço erguido em um instinto salvador.

- O que está fazendo, Grécia-san?-o japonês falou, com alguma dificuldade, dada sua posição inconveniente.

Mas o grego estava longe de ouvi-lo, ainda que seus olhos verdes o espiassem, vazios, sob as pálpebras entreabertas. Japão estava paralisado. Nunca lidara com delírios de febre antes ou com qualquer outra situação que lhe tivesse colocado deitado sobre o peito de outra pessoa.

A respiração movia o tórax de Grécia para cima e para baixo, e o corpo de Japão acompanhava o movimento, preso onde estava pela mão firme do grego em seu braço. Seu rosto descansava muito próximo ao coração de Grécia e ele podia ouvi-lo bater em um ritmo anormalmente acelerado, provavelmente por causa da febre. A julgar por esse compasso quase inumano, o grego estava bem pior do que parecia. Para sua surpresa, Japão percebeu que seus próprios batimentos começavam a harmonizar com dele. Mas por que estariam? O cheio de Grécia começava a encher suas narinas e sua cabeça, e ele se perguntava vagamente como uma pessoa podia cheirar tão bem suando desesperadamente em febre. O calor que emanava de sua pele febril também podia ser sentindo, mesmo através das roupas que os separavam.

-Eu estou muito, muito feliz porque você se preocupa comigo.-Japão sentiu a vibração no peito de Grécia quando ele falou.-Mas não é suficiente.

O japonês não fazia ideia do que ele estava falando (o que é compreensível, se tratando de um delírio, porque delírios não fazem _sentido_), mas suas palavras ainda o embaraçaram como costumam embaraçar quaisquer palavras ditas a uma pessoa na posiçãodele.

-Pode me soltar, por favor?-Japão perguntou. Mesmo sabendo que provavelmente não haveria qualquer efeito, não machucaria tentar.

-Não.-foi a resposta surpreendente do grego, que ainda o olhava com os olhos semicerrados.-Quero que fique.

-Eu não vou a lugar nenhum.-repetiu o japonês, impaciente.

Os dedos ao redor do braço de Japão cederam um pouco e ele não hesitou em tentar mover-se dali, sentando-se na cama.

O que se provou um _grave erro_.

Porque no instante em que percebeu a falta do peso reconfortante de Japão sobre seu corpo, uma reação de desespero pareceu ser acionada no cérebro delirante de Grécia. Ele estendeu o braço, agarrou o amigo pela nuca e forçou-o novamente para baixo. Dessa vez, no entanto, com intenção pré-definida e séria.

Seus lábios se encontraram com a força não calculada de um ataque surpresa. A boca de Japão, entreaberta para uma exclamação de susto, foi imediatamente invadida por uma língua decidida. Grécia, a mão na nuca do outro para mantê-lo parado, parecia um homem sedento em posse de um copo d'água. Explorou o interior da boca do outro como se disso dependesse sua cura, sua vida e sua felicidade.

Japão ficou em choque. Assédio sexual nem parecia mais uma palavra suficientemente forte para descrever aquela situação absurda. Ele estava sendo _beijado_. Por um _homem_. Um precioso e estimado amigo, sim, mas um _homem_. Será que havia um termo no manual de relações humanas que descrevesse o horror de ser beijado pelo seu melhor amigo durante um delírio febril? Claro que ele não saberia, porque nunca lera a obra. Se tivesse lido, saberia lidar com aquela circunstância (e com muitas outras anteriores e recorrentes). Mas não tinha, por isso, só restava-lhe o pânico.

E o pânico veio. Especialmente quando ele percebeu que a língua de seu molestador parecia extremamente quente contra a dele e que ela parecia propagar um calor estranho por todo o resto de seu corpo. E Grécia beijava _bem_. Não que Japão tivesse muita experiência em tal vasta e obscura área, mas era o que lhe parecia, considerando a reação de seu corpo ao beijo. Reação essa que incluía coração batendo acelerado, como uma personagem principal de manga _shoujo_5, e uma manifestação em partes inferiores, que não tinha _nada_ a ver com uma personagem principal de manga _shoujo_.

Japão levou alguns segundos para começar a se debater em busca de liberdade, dado o choque inicial. E quando começou, não obteve muito sucesso, porque o grego era bem mais forte do que ele e sua única mão na nuca do outro já era mais do que suficiente para mantê-lo imóvel.

Quanto à outra mão de Grécia, essa pareceu achar solitário jazer na cama imóvel enquanto a boca dele ficava com toda a diversão. Então, alegremente, procurou e encontrou o caminho dentro do _kimono_ até a região entre as pernas de Japão. Essa parte da anatomia do japonês já demandava atenção há um tempo e estremeceu de satisfação com o toque.

A exclamação surpresa de Japão perdeu-se dentro da boca de Grécia. Um beijo já estava sendo suficiente para despertar nele uma desesperada vontade de trancar-se em sua casa e nunca mais sair, mas _aquilo_! Ele mesmo, sozinho, no escuro com seus mangas, mal conseguia tocar essas regiões sem corar profusamente. E, agora, os dedos de Grécia estavam ali, subindo e descendo, fazendo o que bem entendiam.

Não podia haver, no mundo, qualquer coisa que fosse mais constrangedor do que aquilo! (Convenhamos que ele sabia muito bem que podia, mas naquele momento nada parecia mais terrível do que ter outro homem tomando posse de suas regiões vitais.)

Seu corpo, no entanto, ignorava quaisquer conflitos e filosofias de desespero que passassem pela cabeça dele e parecia apreciar imensamente o beijo e os toques impróprios de Grécia. Tanto que ele percebeu, com gigantesco espanto, que sua língua começara a corresponder às provocações da língua do grego e que seus quadris se moviam para frente para intensificar o contato com os dedos cada vez mais atrevidos, através do tecido fino de suas roupas íntimas.

A situação estava fugindo do controle e precisava ter um fim imediato, antes que desastres de proporções globais tomassem forma naquele quarto.

Para isso, não havia outra opção. Ou Japão não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma, tendo seu cérebro parcialmente nublado pelas reações perturbadoramente agradáveis que a língua e os dedos de Grécia lhe proporcionavam. Seu punho ergueu-se no ar e golpeou o estômago do grego com toda a força que conseguiu reunir. Não foi inteligente, nem delicado, nem um tratamento recomendável a uma pessoa doente, mas foi a única coisa que lhe ocorreu.

E funcionou. A mão que segurava seu pescoço contraiu-se de dor e Japão conseguiu libertar-se. Apressou-se em passar a mão sobre os lábios úmidos e olhar para Grécia, com os olhos lacrimejantes.

Mas o grego não o olhou de volta. Porque seus olhos estavam fechados e ele _dormia _tranquilamente, as mãos descansando, inocentes, ao lado do corpo.

Japão quis cometer _Seppuku__6_.

→**HETALIA! ←**

Quando Grécia deu sinais de recuperar a consciência, Japão o observava de uma cadeira a três metros dele, fora do alcance de seu braço, para impedir um novo atentado a sua integridade física e paz de espírito. O grego piscou várias vezes para o teto antes de olhar para o amigo.

-Por que está sentado aí, Japão?-quis saber ele, sonolento.

Sua atitude não era a de alguém que tivesse agarrado seu melhor amigo, se declarado apaixonado por ele e o molestado por longos 47 segundos. O que significava que ele não se lembrava de nada.

-Porque os gatos estavam me fazendo espirrar.

Os felinos espalhados pelo chão lançaram-lhe olhares indignados.

→**HETALIA! ←**

A febre de Grécia não cedeu nem um grau. Ele parecia mais lúcido, mas também duas vezes mais suado.

-Quente.-declarou ele, rouco, como se dizer a palavra pudesse levar um pouco do calor embora.

Japão compadecia-se dele. Seu rosto estava vermelho, como se o sol do meio dia incidisse sobre ele. Mas o japonês não podia fazer muito além de tornar a mergulhar a toalha na água gelada para colocar em sua testa.

-Seria bom se você passasse essa toalha no resto do meu corpo.

Surpreso, o japonês deixou a toalha cair.

-Não seria apropriado.-disse ele, em tom seco.

-Está quente.-o grego tornou a declarar, sôfrego.

-Por que não toma um banho?

-Estou muito fraco para caminhar até o banheiro.

A visão dele desmaiando no chuveiro e sofrendo traumatismo craniano ao bater a cabeça na saboneteira não parecia muito impossível.

Oh, ele se arrependeria disso.

-Tudo bem.-suspirou Japão, derrotado.

-Obrigado.

Grécia sentou-se na cama, com alguma dificuldade, mas manteve a cabeça pendendo para o lado, como se a gravidade a reclasse de volta. Pareceu um milagre que conseguisse se sustentar naquela posição, dada sua expressão letárgica.

Quando despiu a camiseta, exibindo o peito úmido de suor, o movimento pareceu tão indecente que Japão desviou os olhos instintivamente, sentindo o coração pular uma batida. Não seria uma tarefa fácil.

Respirando fundo, o asiático começou a passar a toalha molhada e gelada pela pele quente de Grécia.

-Isso é bom...-murmurou o grego, os olhos fechados como se para apreciar mais a sensação.

Japão sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe a espinha.

-Por favor, não diga esse tipo de coisa.-principalmente com aquela cara.

Ele tentou não se concentrar na tarefa embaraçosa que realizava, mas era praticamente impossível. A pessoa precisaria ser cega para não admirar o peito de Grécia, que parecia habilmente esculpido com um cinzel, ao estilo das estátuas produzidas por sua mãe. Ele não era musculoso, não como Alemanha o era, mas seus braços e abdômen eram firmes e torneados. Diante dele, Japão, pequeno e magro, sentia-se quase inferior.

O japonês deslizou a toalha por toda extensão de pele levemente morena que podia alcançar, repetindo para si mesmo que não era tão ruim, já que ele tinha um pedaço de pano para evitar um contato direto, ainda que o ondular do tórax definido de Grécia já fosse suficiente para embaraçá-lo. Porém, quando a toalha seguiu até a barriga do grego pela terceira vez, para finalizar o percurso, Japão percebeu algo que fez com seus olhos dobrassem de tamanho.

Havia uma elevação muito perceptível entre as pernas de Grécia, como se algo dentro de suas calças estivesse lutando para ganhar a liberdade.

-Acho que fiquei um pouco excitado.-falou o grego, calmamente, ao notar o olhar horrorizado do outro.

Japão o encarou, perplexo, e teria perguntado como ele podia dizer isso com tanta naturalidade, mas o choque o privara da habilidade de falar.

-Deve ser efeito da febre.-arriscou Grécia, observando o montinho entre suas pernas quase sem interesse.

A pessoa tinha que admitir que fazia sentido. Talvez o calor da febre de 40,1°C precisasse ser canalizado para algum lugar e encontrara saída naquele (inconveniente) ponto estratégico. Como um vulcão entrando em erupção, foi o que Japão pensou (Ele entendia de vulcões). E, em se tratando _daquele_ _tipo_ _de coisa_, não eram os gregos algum tipo de recordistas mundiais?

-Você pode dar um jeito nisso para mim, Japão?-a inesperada pergunta foi completamente inocente, como quem pede um copo de água, por favor.-É incômodo ficar assim.

O asiático ficou chocado de uma forma tal que a Terceira Guerra Mundial poderia ter explodido do lado de fora da janela e ele continuaria olhando para Grécia com cara de terror absoluto, as pupilas contraídas e a boca aberta. Algum tempo passou entre a pergunta do grego e a fala engasgada do japonês:

-Você quer que eu...?

Ele não podia dizer, não sem sofrer um infarto do miocárdio, mas é claro que sabia o que o outro pedia. Ele era conservador, pudico, reservado, o que fosse, mas não era burro.

O tom vermelho que chegou devagar ao seu rosto não era mais novidade, diante de tudo o que já acontecera naquele dia. Mas havia qualquer coisa de especialmente ultrajante daquela vez e ele ficou mais atrapalhado e nervoso do que antes.

-Por que eu tenho que fazer _isso_?-indagou, em tom de revolta. Onde já se viu pedir tal coisa a um amigo, aliás, a qualquer pessoa?-Você pode perfeitamente...

Grécia abanou fracamente a cabeça, fixando-lhe um olhar penoso de doente.

-Não tenho forças.-disse.-Meus braços estão fracos.

Japão tinha um sem números de motivos para recusar e todos eram justificativas plausíveis e compreensíveis a uma pessoa com um mínimo de bom senso e decência. Entretanto, era de Grécia que se falava. Ele parecia tão absolutamente destruído, com seus olhos semicerrados e nariz vermelho de tantos espirros. Estava com febre, em situação tão grave que podia deixar de existir de um dia para o outro. O japonês não podia recusá-lo. Seria errado, antiético, desumano.

Oh, ele se arrependeria _muito_ disso.

Não disse nada, porque achou que desistiria se dissesse em voz alta que aceitava a missão, e também não olhou para baixo enquanto abria o zíper (apenas o som já era indecente). Quando mão trêmula e hesitante fez contato com a pele sob as roupas íntimas de Grécia, ele quase mudou de ideia. Era _constrangedor_ demais. Mas ao ver a expressão no rosto do grego, que misturava satisfação alegre e expectativa, percebeu que não tinha opção.

Japão fechou os dedos ao redor dele e, desviando o olhar para algum ponto distante, começou a movê-los. Fixar o olhar na parede para evitar encarar Grécia provou-se inútil quando ele começou a emitir sons extremamente eróticos. Por alguma razão, mesmo sem olhá-lo, Japão praticamente podia ver sua expressão nublada de prazer. Só isso já era suficiente para fazer seu rosto arder de vergonha.

O japonês aumentou a velocidade de seus dedos, querendo dar um fim rápido àquilo, mas o efeito imediato disso, no entanto, foi que as exclamações de Grécia tornaram ainda mais altas e menos espaçadas. Em algum momento, o grego agarrou o braço de Japão com força (o que acontecera com a história de estar fraco?) e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Grécia-san!-exclamou Japão, que achava que, de alguma forma, isso era passar dos limites.

Mas o grego não o ouviu, como de costume, e simplesmente continuou a engasgar e _gemer _naquela posição_,_ bem perto do ouvido do outro. O peito do japonês parecia que ia explodir de vergonha a qualquer instante. Seus dedos estavam quase dormentes agora, mas ele ainda podia sentir como Grécia crescia e crescia em sua palma (Naquele momento, ele compreendia porque seu amigo era a nação que mais faz sexo no mundo.).7

O quarto parecia ter se tornado extremamente abafado e Japão sentia o próprio corpo estranhamente quente. Era possível que a febre de Grécia tivesse passado para ele pelo contato com sua pele? Se fosse verdade, então ele ficaria muito irritado...

...Depois, quando sua mente estivesse um pouco mais clara.

Naquele instante, a única coisa que parecia importar era acabar o mais rápido possível com aquela degradante tarefa e esperar que isso diminuísse o calor em seu corpo. Japão também esperou que o incômodo que começava a sentir entre suas pernas fosse pura imaginação, porque ele não queria acreditar que a voz de Grécia tivesse aquele efeito sobre ele. (Sentir-se daquela forma com beijos e toques impróprios era compreensível, Japão era um homem, afinal de contas. Agora, sentir só com a _voz _de alguém em seu ouvido era um nível completamente diferente de perversão e anormalidade.)

Por mais o japonês se esforçasse, parecia que o grego nunca terminaria. Qual era a desse vigor, ele era um monstro? Impaciente e exasperado, Japão arriscou olhá-lo. O instante em que o fez foi o exato instante em que Grécia atingiu o ápice.

Lançou a cabeça para trás, as sobrancelhas franzidas relaxaram e seu rosto encheu de puro contentamento. De seus lábios entreabertos, escapou uma última exclamação:

-Japão...!

O som, um suspiro alto e forte, fez o japonês ficar ainda mais vermelho, se é que isso era cromaticamente possível. Ele retirou sua mão de onde estava com rapidez e teve o cuidado de não olhar para ela, ainda que senti-la úmida já fosse suficientemente embaraçoso. Sentia que acabara de cruzar um caminho sem volta.

Grécia, o rosto preenchido por uma tranquilidade invejável, deixou a cabeça cair sobre o travesseiro.

-Nada como dormir depois de...-a frase continuou, mas Japão tapou os próprios ouvidos para não ouvir.

Ele se sentia usado, para dizer a verdade. E o calor que se instalara em seu corpo não o deixara.

Segundos antes de embarcar em uma longa viagem a terra do sono, Grécia disse:

- Foi tudo culpa sua, Japão. Se fosse outra pessoa me tocando, eu não teria ficado daquele jeito.

O japonês ficou muito feliz que o grego tivesse os olhos fechados e não pudesse ver sua expressão naquele momento.

Ele devia estar delirando de novo. Com certeza.

→**HETALIA! ←**

A febre de Grécia baixou para simpáticos 38°C. Japão decidiu que ele parecia bastante capaz de não morrer por inanição e despediu-se o mais rápido possível, antes que fosse exposto a mais uma situação perturbadora.

-Se tiver algum problema, por favor, ligue para mim.-o japonês disse, à porta do quarto. Ainda que estivesse ansioso para deixar o recinto, não podia evitar certa preocupação. Afinal, mesmo com a febre um pouco mais baixa, o resfriado não dava sinais de abandonar o corpo do doente.

-Obrigado por cuidar de mim.-Grécia falou, ainda deitado porque sua cabeça doía demais para levantá-la.

-Não é nada.-Japão apressou-se em falar, corando.-É...normal cuidar de pessoas doentes.

-Normal?-o grego repetiu.-Você faria o mesmo por America, ou qualquer outro?

O mais frustrante era que ele sabia que isso não era verdade e que não se daria ao trabalho de cuidar de mais ninguém (além disso, ninguém mais necessitava tanto de cuidados quanto Grécia).

-Não por todo mundo.-o japonês admitiu.

-Então, isso quer dizer que você deve gostar muito de mim, certo?-Grécia perguntou, em tom natural de quem pergunta se alguém gosta de azeitonas.

Japão viu-se tão embaraçado que isso o frustrou. Quantas vezes Grécia ainda diria ou faria coisas desconcertantes que o deixariam confuso e nervoso? Ele já mal conseguia olhar nos olhos do amigo depois de tudo o que acontecera naquele dia, por que piorar a situação?

-Não me faça esse tipo de pergunta, por favor.-ele pediu, desviando o olhar para um gato que dormia em cima da mesa de cabeceira.-Estou de saída.

-Gostaria que ficasse.-Grécia disse.-Me sinto melhor quando você está comigo.

Japão tornou a corar. Talvez o problema fosse ele. Sim, tinha que ser isso. Ele corava demais. Não era culpa do grego.

-Preciso voltar para casa. Tenho muitas coisas para fazer.

E uma delas era recuperar a dignidade e a pureza de espírito com um mês de reclusão em uma montanha, lutando com ursos e tomando banhos gelados de cachoeira.

-Se você ficar doente, eu vou cuidar de você.-o grego prometeu, sério.

No início pareceu uma piada e Japão quase riu dela, simplesmente por imaginar Grécia, que mal conseguia cuidar do próprio PIB8, cuidando de outra pessoa. Mas depois ele imaginou Grécia passando uma toalha molhada por seu corpo febril e estremeceu de terror.

-Não há necessidade.

→**HETALIA! ←**

Mais tarde, na tranquilidade de sua casa, depois de muita meditação, Japão viria a concluir três coisinhas mais ou menos importantes: **1)** Seus dedos não tinham sabor diferente dos dedos de qualquer pessoa. **2)** Delírios e alucinações eram mais comuns com febres acima de 41°C. **3)** Febres não tinham qualquer relação com ereções acidentais.

E, _então_, ele realmente iria desejar cometer _seppuku_.

.

.

.

1 Meu precioso amigo. (Grécia-san parece se interessar muito em aprender o idioma japonês, então, gosto de imaginá-lo tentando falar em japonês com Japão~)

2 Mingau de arroz. É o alimento mais como para doentes no Japão.

3 Senhor Gato. Agora, diga comigo: "Awwww~"

4É o nome dado a novela histórica que dura o ano todo, exibida pela NHK. Todo ano é exibida uma novela diferente.

5Mangas destinados ao publico feminino, geralmente entre 10 e 18 anos.

6 Forma de suicídio ritual japonês.

7 Uma pesquisa sobre a frequência com que as pessoas de cada país fazem sexo revelou que os gregos estão em primeiro lugar.

8 Produto Interno Bruto: A soma dos bens e serviços produzidos por uma região (no caso, um país).

.

.

.

Obrigada por ler~

Reviews são muito apreciadas~


End file.
